


Мурашки

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Fear, First Kiss, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Билли Бонс боялся капитана Флинта. Но какой природы был его страх? Если бы он знал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мурашки

_Билли_  
  
Капитан Флинт был хорош. Высок, статен, влиятелен. Он производил впечатление львиной харизмой и тем утонченным лоском, которого начисто были лишены прочие проходимцы, бродящие по палубе «Моржа». Его подбородок, поросший рыжей бородой, был подчеркнуто приподнят, а волосы — всегда зачесаны назад, обрамляя суровое лицо в гравировке морщин. Флинт смотрел, не мигая, и от его взгляда хотелось убежать и забиться в угол. Так же, как хорош, он был и страшен. Жесток, прямолинеен, хитер, как лис, и коварен. Он не видел перед собой препятствий, умело обходя те, которые были выше его, и сминая те, что брались легко. Тому, кто стоял у него на пути, оставалось лишь молиться.  
Капитан Флинт был легендой. Те, кто не знали его, шептали его имя с трепетом, а знающие его либо ненавидели, либо боялись. Как правило, и то, и другое.  
Билли Бонс боялся капитана Флинта.  
  
Но не поэтому.  
Не потому, что, попав под его обаяние, невозможно было сопротивляться. Не потому, что, попав под его кулак, невозможно было выбраться. Но Билли не стоял на его пути, и Билли все равно боялся.  
  
Когда Джеймс Флинт смотрел на него, долго и хмурясь. Когда игнорировал его существование. Когда подвергал смертельной опасности, вновь и вновь. Билли не стоял на его пути, и Билли не знал, в какой именно точке маршрута капитана он находится.  
  
Флинт говорил, и Бонс не уставал щуриться, так ему были неприятны некоторые слова. Фразы, предложения. Он говорил ужасные вещи, планировал губительные для себя и всех окружающих деяния. Уничтожал то немногое человеческое, что в нем можно было найти, змеиной изворотливостью, достойной трепета.  
Но гораздо страшнее было, когда капитан молчал.  
Его тонкие губы были сомкнуты, а синие, как морская глубина, глаза смотрели в одну точку, и никто в целом свете не знал, что творится внутри его черепной коробки. Может, он встанет и пристрелит кого-нибудь из них, оправдывая образ жесткого тирана. Может, вытащит какой-нибудь козырь из рукава, а уж они внимания стоили.  
  
Билли снимал рубашку, легко простирывая ее в бадье, чтобы от него не так несло, и Джеймс смотрел на него то ли с одобрением за то, что тот следит за собой, то ли с порицанием, что тратит воду на такие глупости. А иногда к нему приходила мысль, что… нет, это была глупая мысль, но, зародившись, она не давала ему покоя. Что капитан может смотреть на него так же, как и Билли смотрит на него.  
Это был страх. Но не тот привычный страх, порожденный ненавистью и неприятием.  
Другой страх. Страх того, что внутри Джеймса Флинта скрывается то же, что скрывается и в нем самом. Что он не хотел видеть в себе. Это было неприемлемо, и Билли запрещал думать себе об этом при свете дня, оставляя мелкие трусливые помыслы на вечер. Лежа в своем гамаке, чуть раскачивающемся от движения волн моря, он задумчиво водил рукой по грубой коже брюк между ног и задавался вопросами. Интересно, а думал ли капитан… нет, конечно же, не думал. Но он представлял, что он думает о Билли так же, как и Билли о нем. От запретности своих фантазий, граничащих с кощунством, его брала дрожь, и мурашки паутиной расползались по мощным рукам, доводя его до бешенства. Мужчина тер их от запястий до локтей, чтобы вставшие волоски улеглись на место, но, непокорные, они вновь подскакивали, — Флинт из головы не шел.  
Билли Бонс сдавался и закрывал глаза, думая о его плечах и губах. О том, что он совсем не был похож на женщину, которых так жаждали другие пираты. С формами, грудью, задницей, длинными волосами. И это было, пожалуй, тем, что так к нему влекло.  
Билли Бонс сдавался и расстегивал брюки, позволяя себе представлять картинки извращенного мозга, подпитанные дневными впечатлениями. Флинт подходил к нему, дотрагивался, сжимая крепко, совал грубые ладони ему между бедер, дергал за член, впиваясь взглядом в его зрачки.  
Стыд за собственную грязь брал верх после, омывая холодной волной, едва долгожданное облегчение отходило. И возвращался страх. Что кто-нибудь узнает, кто-нибудь догадается, кто-нибудь осудит. Но этот был не так силен, как страх того, что Флинт заберется в его голову однажды. Увидит что-нибудь. И придет в бешенство. Предположения Билли о нем окажутся ложны, и ему придется исчезнуть. Испариться. Он не сможет жить сам с собой после этого.  
  
_Джеймс_  
  
Билли Бонс. Большой, прямой, верный. Дурак. Таким не место среди пиратов, но в то же время, где же еще им быть? Благодаря таким, как он, лояльным и преданным идеалам, и своему капитану, о пиратах ходят не только жуткие истории, но и преинтереснейшие байки о чести и нерушимых кодексах. Билли в них верил. И Билли верил в него, во Флинта. Что бы он ни делал, сколь бы неправильным ему это ни казалось, какие бы сомнения ни терзали его, и как сильно бы он ни хотел не согласиться, он покорно опускал голову и верил. Всегда верил.  
Джеймса подобная вера смешила, но и с тем смягчала, позволяя колосьям забытых воспоминаний пробиться через почву, огрубевшую с годами.  
У него когда-то был человек, которому он верил слепо и безнадежно, которому отдал бы и жизнь, если бы понадобилось. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось.  
Часть Флинта хотела держать его поближе, как любой желает иметь под ногами твердую почву, а за спиной — плечо, о которое можно опереться. Вторая часть Флинта опасалась его присутствия.  
Светлые глаза Билли следили за ним, и он понятия не имел, чего они ждали. Что он оступится? Тогда почему столь часто он протягивал руку, вытаскивая из ситуаций, немыслимых по своей запутанности?  
Набивая трубку табаком и задумчиво раскуривая ее в одиночестве своей каюты, Джеймс спрашивал Томаса — тот набор воспоминаний о нем, который позволял ему верить, что говорит именно с ним, — а не может ли случиться так, что Билли, этот балда Билли, испытывает к нему какие-то чувства? Задавая вопрос, он хмыкал, прокручивая в голове подобную ситуацию, а потом уже откровенно хохотал. Томас укоряюще закатывал глаза и цыкал.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, Джеймс.  
— Не знаю.  
— Ты чувствуешь это чем-то внутри. Что он такой же. Иногда это ценнее логики и фактов.  
— Это просто смешно.  
— Кстати, тебе о фактах. Ты когда-нибудь видел его с женщиной?  
— Ой, прекрати.  
  
И Томас замолкал, оставляя его вместе с мыслями. Он улыбался чуть грустно, но больше ободряюще, и Флинт думал, что тот бы одобрил, если бы он решил попробовать что-нибудь новое. Счистить с сердца слой водорослей и грязи, которыми оно покрывалось столько лет. Конечно, он все еще любил Томаса, но в конце концев он был простым человеком, которому не чуждо ничто плотское и земное.  
  
— Может быть, это просто… — Джеймс пожимал плечом, — другое. Его тело влечет меня, поэтому и заставляет придумывать разное. Что он может ответить на мои притязания и прочее. Додумывает некий умысел в его действиях и взглядах.  
— Глупости, — Гамильтон складывал руки на колене. — Помнишь, вчера? Он раздевался, стирал.  
— Помню.  
  
Флинт вновь нахмурился, вспоминая, как перекатывались мышцы под его соленой загорелой кожей, как играли лопатки на широкой спине.  
  
— Он знал, что ты смотришь. Хотел, чтобы ты посмотрел.  
— Вздор. Ты говоришь это потому, что я хочу это слышать.  
— Разве тебе не нужен кто-нибудь, кто хоть иногда будет говорить то, что ты хочешь слышать?  
— Конечно, Томас.  
  
Мужчина улыбнулся и положил щеку на плечо, как он это всегда делал, заглядывая в его глаза. Иногда он не останавливался — гладил по плечам, путал пальцы в длинных темных волосах Джеймса, наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Даже его поцелуи были правильными. Деликатными, осторожными, втягивающими в игру медленно, словно чтобы у него было время передумать. Он не передумывал.  
Воспоминания обо всем этом, всех маленьких привычках и трюках Томаса, стали болезненны. Их было слишком много, чтобы думать, что в его голове останется место на воспоминания о ком-то еще.  
  
— Эй, — шепнул он в ухо. — Я не считаю это предательством. И ты не считай.  
— Я… — Флинт раздраженно дернул плечом, стряхивая пламя с табака, — не могу.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты жил дальше. Прошел через все. И никогда…  
— Не стыдился, помню.  
— Я хотел сказать не сомневался в себе, но это тоже подходит.  
  
Джеймс лег на койку, забрасывая руку за голову. От смеси едкого крепкого дыма и влажного соленого воздуха в каюте было сложно дышать, а разум раскачивался, как перекатывающиеся по палубе наверху пустые бутылки.  
  
Лицо Билли казалось славным. Открытым, прямым. Как лист текста, написанного очень крупными буквами.  
Флинт поднял глаза к потолку, думая о его обветренных губах. О том, как сильно они будут отличаться от мягких губ Томаса, всегда пахнущего чистой одеждой и легким парфюмом. О том, что они могут сделать, если Билли окажется на коленях.  
Капитан сложил руки на пах, скрывая неудобство. Будто ему могло быть стыдно перед Томасом, своим воображением.  
  
— Я оставлю тебя, — тихо сказал тот, дотрагиваясь до его запястья, — наедине со своими мыслями.  
  
Он не мог не оставить. О его прикосновении напоминала только дрожь.  
  
_Билли и Джеймс_  
  
Это было не то время, когда долгие взгляды считались приличным жестом, и Билли Бонс все чаще опускал глаза, щурясь, будто ему было больно смотреть на Джеймса Флинта. И Джеймс Флинт согласно отворачивался, не смущая его. Но если ему все же стоило посмотреть в ответ, боцман терялся, проглоченный морской пучиной. Его лопатки сводились, а мышцы лица напрягались, будто он ожидал удара. Или… или того, что он поймет что-нибудь лишнее. Откроет то, что боялся открывать и сам Билли.  
  
Море ожесточенно билось о борта «Моржа», схлестывая вонь протухшей рыбы со свежим запахом водорослей.  
Флинт чесал рыжую бороду, смотря в иллюминатор. Погода испортилась на следующий день после того, как они отплыли от Нассау. Она будто не одобряла этот их вояж и так пыталась высказать свою точку зрения. Флинту было положить хер на погоду. И на все остальное.  
Билли Бонс сидел у двери, сомкнув руки на животе. Все насущные темы они обсудили, и он остался… просто чтобы остаться. Может, чтобы команда не думала, что все тут без вопросов решает капитан, и чтобы они полагали, будто сейчас здесь идут важные споры о важных вещах. Может, просто не хотел идти на скользкую палубу, залитую водой после последнего бунта моря.  
  
— Ты же не считаешь эту затею глупой? — спросил Джеймс, не поворачиваясь.  
  
Его глаза блеснули в отражении стекла.  
Когда между ними была преграда — то же стекло, вода или мистер Гейтс, всегда было легче.  
Билли пожал плечами, потому что ему действительно нечего было сказать. Если у него и были сейчас какие-то мысли, то они и близко не касались их маршрута или тех _больших планов_. Но он все равно сказал:  
  
— Не считаю, капитан.  
  
Флинт тихо хмыкнул.  
  
— Даже я считаю ее немного отчаянной.  
— Не отчаяннее всего, что мы уже делали.  
  
Мужчина бы с этим поспорил.  
Джеймс наконец развернулся, рассматривая его.  
«Что же ты делаешь, Билли. Я предаю тебя раз за разом, а ты все еще со мной».  
«Ты такой, какой есть, Джеймс. Я научился с этим жить».  
  
Ответную реплику Флинт скорее додумал, чем действительно прочел в его взгляде.  
  
— Нас ждет непогода, — пробормотал он в итоге, приближаясь к столу. Больше порыться в вещах, создавая видимость занятости, а не реально что-то делать.  
  
Нас. Корабль. Что угодно.  
  
— Мне лучше идти к ребятам, — сказал Билли, поднимаясь.  
  
И Джеймс тихо вздохнул, когда тот возвысился над ним на семь дюймов. Придется задирать голову, если он захочет посмотреть в его лицо. Но если он это сделает, придется что-то сказать. Нельзя делать этого просто так. Нельзя.  
  
Билли Бонс поджал губы, когда Джеймс Флинт посмотрел на него. Ничего не говоря, а только разглядывая. Наверное, он уже не знал, как и сказать: пшел вон отсюда, Билли, мне нужно побыть одному. Он мог бы подумать о чем-то обратном, но это было бы ложью. Смириться с тем, что капитан, проявляющий к нему особый интерес, это плод фантазии - вот, что нужно было сделать.  
  
Билли стоял и хмурился, будто ему тоже было неловко от того, что Флинт просто смотрел на него. Еще бы. Кто не испытает дискомфорта от подобной близости человека, к которому ты даже симпатию с натяжкой питаешь.  
  
Джеймсу нужно было только отвернуться и дать ему уйти.  
Билли нужно было только дождаться, когда тот моргнет, и уйти.  
  
Но Билли нагнулся, и Джеймс не подался назад, избегая этого жеста. Теперь Джеймс знал, что так можно. Боцману даже на долю секунды показалось, что тот привстал на цыпочки.  
И Билли Бонс поцеловал капитана, которого боялся. И мурашки вновь заскакали по его шее и рукам. Но теперь уже не от страха. Не только от страха.  
Как морской прибой, не подчиняющийся человеческой воле, волнение и восхищение окатили его оголенные нервы. Он будто попал в шторм по имени Джеймс Флинт на хлипком плоту себя. Глубина сухих соленых губ и щекотка его усов на несколько долгих секунд заставили забыть о том, кто он и с кем.  
Билли выдохнул пораженно, отстраняясь от него, и это было похоже на «ой», поэтому Джеймс засмеялся, прежде чем толкнуть его на дверь и напрыгнуть на него с возрожденными силами. В новом поцелуе уже не было целомудренности и сдержанности, и весь он походил на порыв океанического ветра. Выброшенный, словно на берег, на дверь, Билли прижимал ее всем телом — и только краем сознания думал о том, что Флинт держит ее им, чтобы кто-нибудь, не дай бог, не вошел. Но ему на это тоже было положить хер.  
Отпуская его рот — когда он уже саднил и щипал солью, — Джеймс только обнял его. И Билли схватился за него в ответ потому, что капитан был не штормом, а спасительным кораблем посреди всей этой непогоды. А для его плота это было самое то.  
  
Джеймс Флинт уткнулся носом в угол его челюсти, обхватывая его крепче, и вздохнул. Он не знал, что нужно сказать или сделать, чтобы это было достаточным пока.  
Томас улыбался ему. Хоть он и пустил внутрь кого-то другого, его он любить не перестал. И Томас это знал.


End file.
